Shower
by SetFireToEverybody
Summary: Dance Central. Saving water works out in her favour. Rated M for a suggestive part.


It had been quite a rough day for her.

A dance battle at DCI- that she nearly lost- absolutely kicked her ass and taken names.

Mo had suggested she take some sleeping pills and hit the hay, but Bodie said she should probably shower first.

Bodie had a point- who wanted to lay down and sleep in their own sweat?

That was icky.

She took Bodie's advice and trudged to the shower, opening the bathroom door, closing it lazily behind her then shedding her clothes.

That was her favourite part about showers, the getting naked part.

She leaned into the shower, grabbing the knob that read, "Hot" and giving it a firm twist to the left, starting up the water almost immediately.

Water spurted from the shower head, and she removed her hand for a minute or so to let the water heat up.

In the meantime, she took the hair ties off her wrists and set them on the counter while she spared one last look at herself before showering.

All her make-up had come off and the dark circles under her eyes had begun to show, making her groan.

She was the opposite of a sight for sore eyes.

She rubbed her eyes a bit, pulling back the shower curtain and flinging a leg over the side of the bathtub, stepping in.

Right when the water's pressure hit her scalp, her head lowered itself down and allowed her hair to hang on either side of her face.

Sweat was being rinsed off her overheated and worn body.

Her eyes closed while the soothing water dripped down her body, and she let out a soft sigh just when-

_Bang bang bang!_

"Hey, would ya hurry up in there? I've gotta shower too, ya know!" Glitch said from the other side.

_Seriously? _was the only thing she could think.

"It's going to take me longer than you think," She grumbled, squirting some shampoo into her hands- which quickly transferred to her scalp while she massaged it in.

Her conversation with the boy on the opposing side of the door continued, nonetheless.

"Why don't we shower together? Ya know, save water?"

She couldn't see him, but she could have sworn on her own grave he winked.

Cheeky bastard.

"Fine, I don't care." She said while rinsing the suds of the shampoo from her hair while enjoying the feel of the water for a minute more.

Glitch didn't think she was kidding, however.

He swung the door open which in turn startled her, and he closed it with a soft click.

The next thing she heard was clothes being slid off and meeting the cold, tiled bathroom floor.

By the gods, she didn't mean it seriously!

She tried to protest, but the only thing that managed to escape her lips was a squeak.

A pathetic little squeak.

She was so embarrassed right now she could die.

And to think that in a minute or so, that adorable Korean boy would be peeling back the shower curtain to take a shower with her?

Oh lord.

They would both be naked which meant he could look at her-

But she could look at him!

"Comin' in," He said, which automatically made her snap out of her little daydreams in her head.

In a split-second, she struggled to cover everything that was semi-important that she didn't want any boys to see…yet.

I mean, it's not like she had anything to hide, but she didn't want an attractive man in the same shower as her- much less if the both of them were naked!

Okay, maybe she did, but that's way besides the point.

She stood there sheepishly, pink cheeks prominent while she saw long fingers draw the curtain back just enough.

Her breath hitched again and she wanted to explain right then and there that she was just kidding but her mouth and brain didn't work together to make words.

So there she stood, speechless and waiting for what seemed like imminent death.

No movement.

No nothing.

Just the sound of the water coming from the showerhead, hitting the bottom of the bathtub, and being swallowed by the drain.

She thought that maybe Glitch figured out she was joking.

But she saw that his fingers didn't move from the curtain.

She then saw a leg come over the side of the wall of the tub, and she squeaked a bit, her face flushing.

Glitch leaned in and smiled a bit at her, taking note of her confused and nervous facial expression.

"Hey," He said simply, as if he had just run into her on the street and the two of them were fully clothed.

She stepped back a bit, staring at him.

Sure the shower was a little cramped, but no matter.

She desperately tried to keep eye contact with him, but her brain and eyes were trying to work together to get her to look at the big picture, if you catch my drift.

"Don't do that," Glitch said, reaching forwards and pulling her hands from off her body while keeping eye contact.

How did he manage to not stare?

It was all she could do to keep her eyes away from him!

Why did he get the easy road?She was quaking in her own skin, staring and blinking in brought her hands down to her sides and spared her one look, automatically making the self-conscious feeling kick in again.

His hands slid up her arms and onto her shoulders, finding a comfortable resting place.

Glitch looked her dead in the face, and both stood for a moment without a word.

He moved closer a little, and she looked up at him.

Maybe he was small, but she were definitely shorter than he was.

Her head went up to about where his collarbones were- the base of his neck even.

He flipped her sopping wet hair away from her face, sending water droplets flying onto the shower walls.

That's not what she cared about right now though.

One of his hands moved from its resting place on her shoulder and it met her cheek, tilting her face up more so.

Glitch leaned in, a bit hesitantly at first, but he did kiss her.

A soft touch of the lips was all is was.

Or, rather all it started out as.

Before she knew it, Glitch had his arms around her waist and she had hers around his neck, lips crashing together and sometimes opening to let out small breaths.

Their chests were flushed together while the water ran onto the both of them, making sure that both of them kept their eyes closed.

Their kissing continued for seconds, minutes, maybe hours?

She wasn't sure, but she didn't want to break this kiss and she didn't want his hands off of her.

The next thing she knew, Glitch was backing her up slowly and her back hit the cold tile wall, making her hiss at the temperature change.

His lips left hers and met her neck in several different places while her head tipped back against the tile wall.

_Good god, _she thought to herself.

_Where did he learn all of this? _

His hand moved down, picking up one of her legs and putting it around his waist.

She obliged of course, pulling him in more while he made hickeys on her collarbones.

His hands found her hips, giving them a good grip before she reached down to grab his member.

Glitch sucked in a small breath, his emerald eyes meeting hers in a split second.

She pulled him closer, bodies flushed together while he slowly pressed into her. Everything sounded louder then- her breath hitched, her face flushed, and she bit her lip.

Their bodies slammed together in the most rhythmic of ways, hips fitting together like puzzle pieces.

He nuzzled into her neck, making her gasp in pleasure while he sped up and slowed down, then repeated this motion a few times.

It felt so damned good.

After about ten minutes of this, both had finally reached climax and had grown weak.

He slid out of her and her limp body slid off the wall to an unsteady upright position.

He smiled weakly at her and leaned in one last time, giving her a fucked out kiss.

"Saving water my ass."


End file.
